Facing the Facts
by akmarceau
Summary: Sharon Raydor was just hoping for an ordinary night
1. Chapter 1

My first Major Crimes fan fiction!

My spin on the episode from July 8, 2013.

I know Sharon Raydor lives in a small apartment but in this story, she lives in an one-story house.

Major Crimes is not mine, nor are any of the characters (sadly).

Enjoy!

* * *

Sharon Raydor sat on her couch, comfortably curled up with the book, _The Help_ resting on the pillow. Rusty had gone to bed early because of some big test he had the next day, so Sharon greedily took the free time to read and wind down from the week's adventurous case.

After catching 'The Ghost' from the latest case, Sharon had managed to kick out her (legally separated) husband, and be able to enjoy the Friday night with a good book and wine.

But that was two hours ago. Now that her wine glass was empty (for the third time that night) and the book finished, Sharon was bored. Not quite tired yet, but bored. There was nothing good on the television (she had checked every single channel- twice), and she was too lazy to go through case reports.

So when the knock on her door came, Sharon eagerly bounced off the couch to answer it. She wasn't expecting anyone but maybe they would be able to cure her boredom.

What Sharon defiantly was not expecting was to see Lt. Andy Flynn on her front stoop. "Captain, I was, um, in the area and saw your lights on and I, uh," he let the sentence trail as he gave her a once over. She hadn't realized that she had answered the door in her silk nightie and cotton robe, suddenly, she felt self-conscious. She pulled the robe tightly around her body. "You know what? This was a dumb idea, I'll see you Monday, Captain," Andy said as he walked down the front steps and back into his still running car. _He hadn't even turned off his car,_ Sharon thought as she watched him pull out of the driveway without a second thought. Sharon wasn't sure how to react.

Sharon wasn't sure whether she liked the fact he had gone out of his way to stop by her house because, geographically the houses were not anywhere near one another, or if she hated the fact he left before she could even invite him in.

Sighing, Sharon closed the door and yawned. _NOW, I'm tired,_ Sharon silently scolded herself. She wasn't tired a minute ago.

She placed her wine glass in the dishwasher, and the book back in the bookshelf. Softly, Sharon padded down the hall and checked on Rusty. Rusty was sound asleep with his headphones on listening to-who-knows-what. Sharon smiled slightly as she walked towards her bedroom. She went through her night tasks: Sharon brushed her teeth, then combed her hair, and lastly flossed. She turn-downed the comforter and took off her robe, which Sharon hung on the bedpost. She slid into bed and placed her glasses on the nightstand as she turned off the light and closed her eyes.

Sharon found herself waiting for Monday.

* * *

Could be a multi-chapter, that is if you guys want it to be…

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, quick update before the new episode! *Fangirls*

Major Crimes is not mine (sadly)

* * *

When Monday came around, Sharon Raydor was rushing around the house.

Not only did she forget to set her alarm clock, but she was nervous about what she wanted to wear. Sharon never really believed in trying to impress men, but when it came to Andy, all rules went out of the window. "Rusty!" Sharon called out as she banged upon his door. "Rusty! We need to go, now!" Sharon rushed to pack his lunch, while she was bouncing on one foot in order to put her high heel shoe on. Sharon packed Rusty's lunch and Rusty's bag. She took her bag and Rusty's as she yelled again, "Rusty!"

"Coming, Sharon!" Rusty called out as he rushed down the hall and into the kitchen. "Grab something quick to eat, I'll start the car," Sharon said as she rushed out the door and to her car.

When Sharon's phone started to ring, she groaned as she threw Rusty's bag into the back as she slid into the driver's side. Sharon pulled out her ringing cellphone and answered without bothering to check caller I.D., "Captain Raydor speaking,"

"Captain, we have a D.B., I'll text you the address," Andy said.

"Alright Lieutenant, I'll be over once I drop Rusty off at school. We're running a little behind schedule today," Sharon replied as Rusty walked out the door and locked it behind himself. She gestured for him to hurry up and Rusty ran from the door to the car. "Captain, about last night… I don't know what I was doing… I-"

"Lieutenant, its fine. Let me get Rusty to school and then I'll meet you and the team at the address to solve this murder. It's our job," Sharon stated as Rusty buckled and she pulled out of the driveway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Sharon had dropped off Rusty at the Catholic school, she had plugged in the address of the crime to her GPS and off she was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arriving at the crime scene, Sharon parked her car and stepped into the Las Angeles sun.

"Captain," Lieutenant Provenza greeted Sharon as he holds the crime scene tape up like a true gentleman.

"Lieutenant, what do we have here?" Captain Raydor asked as she stepped onto the small patio area on the river bank. Sharon took in the scene in front of her. "Well, we have a victim- mid thirties- with blue skin by the riverbed here," Detective Amy Sykes entered the scene and said, "The man over there found the body, his shoe size is a nine so he isn't the mystery man with the size eleven shoes here," Sharon nodded as she took in the wooded scene. Two pairs of footprints led to the body: the victim's bare feet, and a men's size eleven. The woman's navy heels were in her hand, they matched the navy dress and the victim's skin. "Ma'am?" Detective Sykes asked. Sharon meet the detectives gaze, "There's white powder here, and toxic will confirm it, but it seems as if it's silver nitrate. You know I learned about this in-"

"Detective," Sharon said the woman's rank as a warning to speed things along. "One of silver nitrate's side effects is blue skin- from taking the powder without any water." Sharon nodded at the new information, "Do we have anything else on this mystery man?"

"I just got off the phone with the scuba unit, they're sending out some divers once the body is at the morgue," Lieutenant Andy Flynn said as he stepped out of his vehicle. Their eyes met and tension grew, slowly. "Alright then," Sharon said as she clasped her hands together and faced the team, "Let's get this poor woman to the morgue to see if the divers can find our mystery man," the team nodded and collected their gear.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so first I want to apologize to how confusing this story has been with the mistakes I'm making in third person/ first person.

I wanted to try writing a story in third, but as I'm learning- old habits die hard. So from this chapter on, it will be _first _person and much less confusing for everyone (including myself).

Sorry for all the trouble!

Major Crimes isn't mine…

* * *

**Sharon's POV**

I stepped into the murder room, my warm coffee in hand. The white board had been attacked. Not physically (well, kind of physically), but there were a dozen pictures along with red arrows and descriptions.

I nodded at Lieutenant Flynn as he noticed my appearance in the bustling room. Flynn cleared his throat and everyone sat at their desks and started to brief me, starting with Flynn. "This is the sixth victim whose C.O.D matches an overdose of silver nitrate. Sixth victim with a men's size eleven shoe leading towards the body then disappearing." I watched as Flynn moved his hand down the horizontal row of women- before their skin was blue. They all had three common similarities, all six victims were: tall, skinny, and redheads.

I looked over the board, "How long has this been going on for? Where's our timeline?" There was scurrying around the messy office as the lieutenants and detectives tried to find any connection with times, dates, numbers, anything that could help with the investigation. I watched in mute horror as Tao placed the ages of the six victims next to their faces.

_16, 24, 30, 46, 54, 60. _The ages had no relevance besides the fact it was all even ages.

I did a quick calculation of my age, _61._ I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding in. _There's one less problem to deal with, _I thought.

Next, Provenza stepped up to the board and I watched as he put military and standard times next to the victim's ages.

_4:00 (16:00), 12:12 (12:12), 3:15 (15:15), 11:23 (23:23), 11:31 (23:31), 12:36 (24:36)._

"Um, Captain?" Tao asked as he straightened his glasses and double checked his math (which I know he did properly, because I have the same idea forming in my mind). "We might have a military-time killer here. See this?" Tao circled in blue the military times, "These all equal the ages of our victims."

"Basically we're dealing with a smart, disappearing, man who has access to silver nitrate?" Detective Sanchez stated.

"It looks so, detective," I said as I took a sip of my coffee and leaned up against one of the nearby desks.

"Captain," said Flynn. "How old are you?"

I glared at him. My eyes piercing holes in his skin.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat woman Andy?" Provenza asked.

"There is such things as patterns, _Louie._ If the Captain is an even age, she needs protective detail," I looked at Lieutenant Flynn, surprised at his choice to defend _'The Wicked Witch'_. "No, Lieutenant. I'm not an even age, and I will _not_ give you my age." He looked relieved. I smirked and walked past the Lieutenant to the break room- with a little extra sway of my hips in my step. I heard Andy mumble a quick excuse as he followed me down the hall.

"Sharon, this case-" Flynn started as I started my cup of coffee.

"This case is a big one. We have a serial killer, _Lieutenant,_" I emphasized Flynn's position in an attempt to remind him of where we were.

"Have dinner with me."

"What?" I asked as I met his gaze for a moment. Andy ran a shaky hand through his whitening hair. "The other night- when I stopped by your house- I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me. When I saw you were already in your, um, night clothes, I, um," I let out a little laugh.

"Is my stuttering appealing to you, _Captain_?" Flynn asked me. I took my coffee and a step towards him. I held my coffee cup with both hands in front of my chest. If Andy were to so much as move the three inches forward, my hands would be up against his chest. I avoided his gaze as I said, "You are very appealing to me," I smiled a little bit as I watched my coffee ripple due to his breath.

**Andy's POV**

My hand snaked up to place a finger under her chin. I gently raised her head.

Provenza grumbling voice was faintly heard as he walked down the hall and into the break room. Provenza was too busy looking over his shoulder to bother looking in front of himself. I felt an unexpected hand on my back, and on impulse, I flinched and moved closer towards Sharon.

Sharon (who was not expecting this sudden movement) spilled her coffee all down the front of her suit- and down mine. She moaned as the hot liquid seeped through her suit and hitting her skin. "Wow!" Provenza exclaimed as he took a step back to see the very compromising situation that Sharon and I were in.

"Don't you say a damn thing, _Louie,_" I hissed as Provenza fumbled through his pockets- probably looking for his phone. "You pushed me into her and she spilt her coffee," I tried to explain. "Right," says Provenza, unconvinced of the story. "That's why you have your hand under her chin, and hand around her waist. You were _definitely _acting very professional, _Andrew._"

Sharon was the one who broke our contact. Grabbing my wrist from under her chin and removed my hand I had subconsciously put around her waist to keep myself from landing on top of Sharon. "Lieutenants, we have a serial killer on the loose, let's focus," Sharon said as she walked out of the break room.

I glared at Provenza, "Oh, Lieutenant Flynn, yes, I would love too," Sharon said as she stuck her head back into the doorway. "I'll call you later with details, Captain," I said. Sharon nodded and patted the doorframe as the clicking of her heels disappeared down the hall.

The only thing keeping me from doing a victory dance, was Provenza's _'Look what we have here' _smirk.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Another short update before the show!

Major Crimes is not mine!

* * *

**Andy's POV**

I stood outside of Sharon's house. I straightened my tie and looked at myself in the glass of her door.

Satisfied, I knocked on the door. "Coming!" Sharon called out as I heard her bouncing around. "Hi!" She said a little breathlessly, as the door opened to expose a well-dressed Sharon Raydor in a black dress that ended just below her knees in a fluff of ruffles. She looked elegant in her black flowing dress that was fitted to show off her curves, and the square neckline did wonders to expose her long neck. Her hair was down and slightly curled up. Her sliver pumps matched nicely with the silver studs of her earrings and the bracelet. She was clutching her sliver purse with her left hand as she let me examine her.

"You look-" words escaped me as I tried to place my feelings into words.

"Is it too much?" Sharon asked slightly worried. "You told me to dress in fancy attire, I didn't know if that meant court fancy or date fancy or just fancy-"

"Sharon, you look gorgeous."

I watched a faint blush rose into her cheeks, she ducked her head to hide the blush with her veil of auburn tinted with red hair. I realized she ducked her head many times when complimented, "Why do you do that?" I gently asked her as I slid my thumb and pointer finger to cup her chin. I raised her head.

Although she was wearing the heels, I was looking down at her, "Jack always said I was ugly when I blushed," I heard Sharon say in a small whisper. "You're nothing less than perfect Sharon, don't forget that," I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her to my silver Cadillac.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner went smoothly, we talked about our children, our families, old partners. We laughed over our mistakes with lovers, and thoroughly enjoyed the time out of work with one another.

That was before Sharon had excused herself to the ladies' room.

She had been gone for half an hour.

I glanced at my watch for what seemed like thousandth time this evening. I had already paid the bill and was waiting for Sharon to return.

I grumbled my fears away as I walked towards the ladies' room. "Sharon?" I called out as I stood outside the door. The bathroom was a single stall, "Sharon? Are you all right?" I asked as I knocked on the door. "Andy," came a faint reply and that was all I needed.

"Sharon stay back, I'm kicking in the door." The door was three inches of solid oak, it didn't fall easily. I kicked the door three times right above the lock before the door flew open. The attention of some of the restaurant patrons had rested on me as the door opened to exposed a bloodied Sharon.

"Sharon?" I asked as I dropped to my knees by her head. Her dress was ripped and pulled up to mid-thigh, her hair was tossed and her mouth had the trickling scarlet liquid I hated the most.

"Andy," Sharon mumbled as she coughed up some blood onto the white tiled floor. The liquid leaving its mark on everything. I looked up at the vanity mirror. Three words were hastily written in blood.

_You interrupted me._

* * *

Please review, means a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the WONDERFUL reviews! I hope they continue!

Two little swear word in here, helps stress a point

Major Crimes is NOT mine…

* * *

**Andy's POV**

Sharon laid on the white linen stretcher inside the ambulance. Her eyes were closed in pain as the paramedic poked and prodded at the wounds around her abdomen. "Andy," Sharon mumbled as she held out her hand, palm face up. I easily slid my hand over her smaller one, "I'm sorry," Sharon's hand gripped mine in a tight hold. "I'm sorry… I ruined… our night," every word Capt'n tried to utter ended up with my hand being gripped tighter. "Shh, you didn't ruin anything, Sharon. You didn't ruin anything. Just rest."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once we arrived at the hospital, I was forced to let go of Sharon's hand and was ushered to the over- cheery waiting room.

I couldn't decide what killed more: waiting to find out Sharon's condition or knowing the son-of-a-bitch was still out there. Still killing.

I sat down into one of the squeaky, uncomfortable waiting chairs. I rested my elbows on my knees and folded my hands in front of me as I bowed my head as I thought of how I wanted the night to go…

_I had dressed in a suit and tie. There was a spiffy new restaurant in town that Provenza had said was the absolute best Italian place to see your lady dressed up while she ate delicious foods. When Sharon opened her front door, I was going to be breathless. But then again, I was always breathless when she was in the room. I would want to kiss her senseless and try to talk her out of going out, but she would have dressed up so perfectly for nothing. I hated to refrain from doing just that, but I would take her out._

_I would open the door for her and flash a smile as she gracefully would slid into the passenger seat of my good car. The silver Cadillac I didn't drive to work. _

_If I was lucky, Sharon's face would light up and I'd get a small smile out of her that would brighten the whole damn week. _

_I would park and open her door. I'd walk her to the door, my hand on the small of her back. I would glare at any guys who even dared to look in her direction. She was mine for the night and I wouldn't let her forget it. _

_I would have ordered her the imported Chardonnay she likes. I would have let her lead the conversation, letting her brag about her wonderful kids I would wish to meet. To show them a proper father figure. _

_I would eventually drive her home, I would walk her to the door, and out of common courtesy, Sharon would invite me in for coffee. I would accept. I would ask if she wanted to watch a movie._

_The night would end with her peacefully sleeping on the couch curled up on my right hand side. I would kiss her head, tell her goodnight even though she was asleep and I would hold her tight as I fell asleep next to her._

Now I knew how husbands' and lovers' felt when loosing someone that meant well to them. "Flynn?" Provenza asked as he came around the corner. "What the hell happened?"

* * *

Please review…

I might post another chapter tonight, I'll have to see where my mind leads me…


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU to everyone who is supporting this story!

I don't own Major Crimes…

* * *

**Sharon's POV**

Waking up in a hospital was never a good sign. The sterility of hospitals were never a comfort to me. Maybe it was because cops are trained to hold their own, or because hospitals are just a death house. Either way, I hate hospitals.

I blinked my eyes until I could see faint blur marks in my vision. "Glasses," I croaked as the blurs seemed to shuffle around the room. "Here," I heard Andy say as he walked into the room. "Mr. Flynn, thank you. Would you mind if I spoke with you a second?" The doctor asked Andy as I pushed my glasses over the bridge of my nose. I saw as the Doctor and Andy walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. The nurse kept toying with my IV. "Can I-" I cleared my throat. "Can I get a glass of water?" I asked the nurse who politely nodded and gave me a cup of cold water. "Thank you," I said as I tried to place my cup on the nightstand.

With the shakiness of my hands, the sup slipped from my grip and splashed on the floor. "Oh," I said in shock, "Let me clean that up," I said as I tried to sit up. The pain that seared through my back was unbearable. I let out a loud cry as the nurse pushed me back down on the bed.

"Sharon," Andy said as he flew into the room and took my hand in his. "Ma'am, I need you to relax, you need to breath," the nurse said as the machines started peep at an abnormal pace. "Can you give her something? Painkillers? Anything?" Andy asked as I gripped his hand and he ran his hand over my forehead. "No, she almost slipped into a medical induced coma this morning because of them," The doctor said as he placed his clipboard down and stood in front of me with his little flashlight pointed in my eyes. I squinted at the light and took a deep breath. I gritted my teeth in an attempt to stop the searing pain that was very slowly dulling. "What… happened?" I asked between clenched teeth. "You were attacked," Andy said. The doctor nodded and added, "Your back was sliced sixty-one times with a scalpel. The cuts aren't deep enough to cause any serious danger, but the pain will be unbearable for the next couple of days." I nodded as the pain became tolerable. I pulled my hand from Andy's as I slowly heard the machines let out steady noises.

A flash of what I thought was hurt crossed over Andy's features as he kept his hand on my forehead. "Lieutenant Flynn, has the team been informed of my… condition?" I asked Andy with a trace of hope that using his rank would let him know he was my subordinate. "Yes, Captain. Provenza wants me to see what information I could get out of you," Andy said truthfully as he grabbed my hand again and held on tight. I swallowed and blinked back tears. "Please don't let any of them near that door, Andy. They don't need to see me like this," I said softly as a tear leaked from behind my glasses. I tried to raise my hand that within Andy's to wipe to tear but my hand was too shaky. Andy's face sobered, "Do you think you could tell me what you remember from last night?"

The doctor excused himself and the nurse finished what she was doing and quietly left. "We were having a good time…" I started once the room was cleared of everyone but us. "I excused myself to the bathroom to touch up my makeup. The bathroom was a single stall and no one was in there. I was fixing my lipstick when a masked man came into view out of the corner of the mirror. I didn't even get a chance to turn around. He held my shoulders still as he sliced my back. He kept telling me, 'It's a pattern, you'll break my pattern'. I think he was referring to the age- military killings," I took a staggering breath as Andy murmured light words of sorrow into the room. It was drowned out by the truth of last night. The events running vividly through my mind.

_The tight grip on my shoulders prevented me from moving. I don't know why I didn't scream._

_When I felt the first mark into my skin, I bit my lip. At the second, I gritted my teeth. I lost count of how many times I felt the cold metal slice my skin. "You're not a screamer, huh?" the masked man asked as he pushed me up against the wall of the bathroom. I let out a hiss of pain as my open skin came in contact with the tile. "Will you scream?" the man asked as he thrust me hard against the ground. He kneeled above my head, pushing down on my left shoulder and abdomen. The pain brought on by the pressure against the floor was truly unbearable. I kicked my legs in an attempt to free myself from this man. He only laughed at my attempts to move. The man moved his hand off my shoulder but he pushed down more firmly against my abdomen. He placed his gloved pointer finger into the small pool of blood from my back injuries. He stood and replaced his hand on my abdomen with his foot. I bit my lip till I tasted copper. I could hear the faint squeaks that came from the man's finger against the bathroom mirror. "Will you scream?" he asked again as a knock came on the door. "Sharon?" _

"Captain? Sharon?" I heard Andy asking me.

I looked over at the man, tears slipping from beneath the brim of my glasses. "Will you scream?" I asked as I felt darkness take over and the pain in my back numbed.

* * *

Please review! From now on I will try to make the chapters longer. It's just summer is really busy for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for everyone who is reviewing! I really like hearing what people think of this!

Major Crimes is not mine

* * *

**Andy's POV**

For the past day, Sharon had awoken at random times due to noises in the room. Whether the constant beeping of the machines, or the doctor checking up on her.

I sat next to her bed, never leaving her side unless absolutely necessary.

When I awoke to a murmured "Ow," I was surprised to see Sharon up and moving. A blanket was draped over my shoulders.

Sharon stood with a bra- type garment over her breasts and tied behind her back in a bow. The sweats that hung around her hips left all the bandages on her back visible. She had the body of a twenty year- old.

"You got a good view," I said as I stood to join her by the window. Sharon crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at my statement. "Of the outside, I mean. Most just get a painted picture," I said as I gently slid my arms around her shoulders and pulled her to my chest. Her hands fisted around my already crumpled shirt. I held her shoulders gently with my right arm, and smoothed her hair with my left hand.

I felt her body slowly tremble with silent sobs. "All I wanted was a normal night with you. To talk to another adult about something other than work," I heard Sharon say between light gasps as she tried to pull herself together. Sharon drew one last shaky breath before un-fisting her hands and wiping fallen tears from behind her glasses. Sharon slowly slipped from my embrace and turned to the bed. Mindful of her injuries, she carefully slipped under the covers. "Andy," Sharon started as she modestly pulled the covers up under her armpits. Her auburn hair spilling over her pillow. "You really should go home. I'm perfectly fine here." When I looked at her, unpersuaded, she tried again. "They should be releasing me son anyways." I crossed my arms in front of myself, "I'm not going anywhere," I stated firmly. Sharon glared at me and I returned the stare.

As if on cue, the doctor walked in. "Mrs. Raydor I have papers- oh," the doctor said as he examined our staring contest. "I could come back later…" the doctor asked, looking rather uncomfortable. "No," Sharon said as she dropped her gaze to her hands and slowly sat up. "The papers..?" Sharon gently reminded the doctor who was openly gawking at the scene. "Oh, right. Um, I have your release papers if you wish to fill them out now-"

"Yes, I'll take the papers now," Sharon said as she extended her hand to receive the papers the doctor handed over. The doctor's beeper went off, "I'll, um, be back in twenty minutes to collect the papers. Excuse me," the doctor said as he slipped out of the room. "Look, Sharon. As independent as you are, you shouldn't be staying alone," Sharon raised her head above the papers. "Your right. I think rusty should be able to take care of the house a little more than usual for me. I think he'll understand," Sharon said as she turned back to her papers. "No, I mean you need someone to take care of you."

Sharon stopped her work and her hair veiled her face. "What are you proposing, Lieutenant?"

"You- we. Um," I stopped my embarrassing stuttering to run a hand through my hair. "Would you let me to take care of you?"

"No," Sharon said as she continued to fill out paper work.

"Let me re-phrase that. I should take care of you. Sharon, you can't go through this alone, it's not good physically or mentally for you-"

"Andy, I've lasted thirty- eight on my own. I will live longer. I'm very hard to kill," Sharon said as she continued with her paperwork. "Andy, we can't do this. There are rules against this. I have worked hard to get where I am, and as much as I would like to give this a try, I can't. I have expectations, there are rules, we-"

"Sharon, enough. Enough," frustrated, I ran a hand up my face and through my hair. "I- I'll be back later," I said as I walked out of the door and drew in a depth breath. It was going to be a long week.

**Sharon's POV**

The minute the door slammed shut behind Andy's leaving form, I threw down the paperwork and clamped my hands over my mouth to muffle my sobs. I haven't had a true break down since I had left Internal Affairs.

But this, this was a true melt-down. _Andy was just trying to be helpful, _I thought. I wiped my tears roughly with the back of my hand.

I picked up the paperwork.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The light feeling of a hand holding mine was unfamiliar but not unwelcome. I smiled lightly as I blinked my eyes and turned my head to see Andy. Slowly the smile faded from my face. "Sharon, are you ready to go?" I nodded as I slipped my hand out from his to wipe the sleep from my eyes. "How's the pain?" Andy asked me as I winced slightly at the pain in my back. "Tolerable," I said as I climbed out of bed. I tried to re-tie the bow on the back of my top garment. My hands were fumbling and I had trouble. When I finished the bow was too loose and the top was slipping slightly. I sighed, "Andy?" I asked gently, looking over my shoulder. "Would you mind tying this for me?" I asked in low defeat. Andy looked a little surprised, I hid my smirk as I retorted, "You offered to help me."

Andy nodded. His hands made handy-work with the ties. His hands occasionally caressed my back and I involuntarily shivered when it happened. He had strong hands that were surprisingly soft. Andy ran his hands down my arms and laced his fingers with mine, pulling me back into him, mindful of my injuries.

"I'm going to take you home and I will stay until each and every one of those marks heal completely." Andy murmured into my ear as he rested his head on my shoulder. I took a moment to enjoy his closeness, before the rulebook came back to me and I slipped gracefully out of his embrace. "I should put on a shirt," I said as I searched through the overnight bag Andy must have brought for me. I pulled out a cotton nightshirt and slipped it gingerly over my head.

Andy picked up the bag and turned to look at me. "You're basically inviting yourself over my house for the next month or so?" I asked as I followed Andy out of the hospital room.

"Basically," Andy said as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Tell me how our military time-age killer case is coming along,"

Andy shifted the weight on his feet. "The team is following up on a small lead, 'Will you scream?' is actually a fancy thing for, um, Tao knows. Anyways, no one else has been murdered. Really, we need to find this person's mistake," Andy said as he walked into the parking lot and placed my bag into his trunk where another, larger bag was. "You've been planning this," I accused lightly as a small burn ran the length of my back. Andy smirked as he shut the trunk and opened the passenger's side door for me. He took my hand firmly in his as I slowly lowered myself into the car. Not touching my back to the seat.

Andy shut my door lightly and climbed into the driver side to start the car.

Peaceful silence filled the car during the short distance from the hospital to my house.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS to EVERYONE who is reading and reviewing! Thoroughly appreciated! I know that everything has been very fast between our favorite couple, but it is for a good reason. You'll see!

Oh, some swear words in this chapter…

Major crimes is not mine!

* * *

**Andy's POV**

I tried my hardest to hide the smirk that rested on the tips of my lips. I had won the argument.

Sharon had a beautiful little house just outside the major city of Los Angeles.

I grabbed Sharon's bag and carried it in with me. Sharon unlocked the front door and slowly walked into the house. "Rusty?" Sharon lightly called out.

Provenza came out of the kitchen in a white button-up shirt and his work slacks. A napkin was tucked in around his collar and a pizza in his hand. "Kid is asleep, Capt'n," Provenza said between bites. Sharon sighed and walked down the hall into the kitchen.

Provenza raised his pizza and his eyebrows, offering (in his own way) a slice of his pizza. I smirked and shook my head. Sharon returned with a plate, which she placed in Provenza hand. "Use a plate, Lieutenant."

Sharon had disposed of her cotton shirt, her bra-like garment (which left her back exposed) showed Provenza the damage done to her. "Whoa, Capt'n. Andy made it sound like a couple of scratches!"

Sharon stood still and met my gaze. "How many cuts?" Provenza asked lightly. "Sixty one," I tried to keep my shocked expression at bay. My eyes never shifted from Sharon's as I found out how badly this person had hurt her.

"What tool did he use?" Provenza inquired.

"A scalpel," Sharon dropped her gaze from mine and took her bag. "Pillows and a throw are on the couch," Sharon turned so her back was to me. The white bandages very noticeable. "Lieutenant, thank you for watching Rusty tonight. I hope he behaved."

_Spoken like a true mother,_ I thought. "Lieutenants, I will see you tomorrow morning," We both nodded as Sharon walked down the hall to her bedroom and quietly shut the door.

"Fifty-fucking- marks, Flynn. Fifty!" Provenza said with a shake of his head as he gulped down his pizza and untucked his napkin. "I know, stupid bastard. Anything new on this case?"

Provenza slowly nodded. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "What?"

"Well," Provenza started. "Tao put the words through an un-scrambler. We got this: 'Will', for the person. 'You', we substituted for 'the'. And 'Scream' is a macers. 'Will the macers'. Now, when we got that, macers is plural." I nodded at Provenza's logic as he I filled in the blank, "We're assuming a company that produces mace?"

Provenza nodded, "And if this stuff fell into the wrong hands-"

"There's probably more dead bodies," I concluded. Provenza nodded again, before saying, "You better look out for her. She's going to refuse a protection detail, and try to make your life a living hell- comes with her thinking she's better off alone, and she worked in Internal Affairs," I raised my eyebrows at Provenza as he gave me a pretty good description of the upcoming month.

"Were you ever… close with her?" I asked slightly jealous at the thought. Provenza snorted, "Me and Darth Raydor? No, no. I worked with the FBI a little as a profiler out in Boston for a bit. I keep my skills to myself, but I like profiling all of you, keeps my mind… active." I let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, I better get going," Provenza said as he placed an open hand on my shoulder. "Be patient, Flynn. It takes time to get over an attack no matter how tough we are," I nodded my acknowledgement.

Provenza slipped his jacket over his shoulders and walked out the front door.

I sighed and picked up Provenza's disregarded plate. I cleaned up the pizza, wrapping the leftovers in tinfoil and slipping it into the almost empty fridge. I wiped down the countertops and placed the plate into the dishwasher.

I locked the front door, shut windows, and lights.

Once I thought the house was secure, I took my cellphone charger out of the overnight bag I had packed. I made sure my almost-dead-phone was charging before I made myself comfortable in boxers and a white undershirt before getting myself situated on the couch.

I cringed when I felt the lumpy, barely used couch beneath me. I sighed and curled onto my side, reaching up to turn off the light.

If I have to sleep like this for a month, I was going to need a good chiropractor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sharon's POV**

The morning light shining through the windows awoke me. Sighing I slowly climbed out of bed and slowly peeled bandages off my back. I rubbed Neosporin on all the fifty marks and re-bandages with only a slight bit of pain. My hair looked disgusting, but I have to work. I pulled my long auburn hair into a casual French twist. I applied a little bit of makeup and slipped on a red blouse and black skirt. I pulled the matching black jacket off the hanger and over my shoulders, grimacing only twice from the pain in my back.

I put on gold earrings and three bangle bracelets. To tie my outfit together, I slipped my feet into gold pumps and walked down the hall. I knocked on Rusty's door, "Rusty?" I called out, I heard a muffled reply. "Rusty, you need to get up, you have to go to school."

I heard a small thud and Rusty mumbling, "I'm up, I'm up." I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Andy was dressed and making breakfast. Andy was at the stove with a spatula making eggs. I pulled down two coffee cups and added sugar to mine. "How do you like your coffee?" I asked Andy as I placed my breakfast brew into the Keurig. "I'll have what you have- minus the sugar," Andy said as I handed him three plates. "How was your night?" I asked as I placed his coffee next to him and sat on one of the barstools to watch him cook. "Good," Andy mumbled. I hid my smirk with my mug. The couch isn't comfortable. I fell asleep on it once watching a movie. It was a bad mistake.

"Morning," Rusty said as he walked over to the cupboards and pulled down a glass, "Good Morning, Rusty," I replied as I watched the teenager pour himself a glass of orange juice.

Rusty stopped for a moment and looked at me. "You're back," Rusty reproachfully said. I gulped.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

Please Review! I like hearing everyone's opinions…


	9. Chapter 9

Oooh! I can't believe how many reviews this story has gotten, and I hope they continue going up! Thanks everyone!

I'm also very sorry for the overdue update, been super busy lately. And it's only going to get worse once school starts up again, but I will continue to hopefully post within two weeks of each chapter.

Major Crimes is not mine…

* * *

**Sharon's POV**

I ignored the small hurt that rose in my chest at Rusty's reaction. "I made breakfast," Andy says lighted as he hands me a plate of eggs. I nod and look away from Rusty. Andy handed Rusty a plate before dishing himself some and adding a little pepper. "Did Lieutenant Provenza tell you what happened?" Andy asked as he shut off the stove and placed the pan in the sink. Rusty shock his head as he shoveled another fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"Sharon has sixty- one cuts on her back," I watched as Rusty slowly looked up and met my gaze. "What happened?"

I try to give a small smile, "I'm fine, just a couple scratches. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you where I spent the night," I tried to make ease. Andy's glare rested on me as I watched Rusty piece together the information. "You were attacked," Rusty said. I nodded as I took another sip of my coffee. "You spent the night in the hospital?"

I nodded again. I stood to bring my plate to the sink, "Rusty, are you ready for school?"

Rusty nodded and placed his plate in the dishwasher and grabbed his bag off the ground. "I'll drive," Andy said as he placed his plate in the sink and grabbed his keys. "Let me just grab my purse," I mumbled as I walked quickly back to my room.

**Andy's POV**

I walked out the front door of Sharon's house and to my car. Rusty followed and waited till the car was unlocked before he slid into the back seat. Sighing, I started the car, saying to Rusty, "You really should cut her some slack," Rusty shook his head, "She could've called, Provenza could've told me!"

"She almost slipped into a comma this morning, do you really think she's as okay as she says?" I asked the kid.

Rusty gulped, "A coma? Who come she says she's fine?"

I smirked, "She doesn't like having people worry about her." Rusty smiled a bit, "That seems like her,"

"Speaking of the woman," I mumbled as Sharon came out of the house, locking the door behind her. "Ready?" I asked. Sharon nodded as she buckled her seatbelt with a small gasp. "You okay?" I asked lightly, Sharon nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sharon's POV**

The car ride to Rusty's school was silent. And the ride from the school to the police department had been silent as well.

The elevator's _'ping' _brought me out of my trance. "The team will be able to brief you on the events and leads on this case," Andy said as we stepped into the elevator. "How dead is this case?" I asked quietly. Andy looked at me, "It's not dead, just slim leads. We've done more with less, we'll find who did this to you and the others," Andy paused for a minute, debating something. "Fifty marks on your back right?" I nodded.

"But you're sixty-one?" I nodded again, saying, "He was going to make eleven more cuts if you hadn't interrupted him. I'm very glad you did." Andy looked away from me, his jaw clenched as he watched the numbers rise on the elevator. I closed my eyes and took a silent deep breath.

The doors opening onto the Major Crimes Division's floor had my heart beating faster. The anticipation on what the faithful team had gathered was a mystery to me, but hopefully just enough to get a conviction.

"What do you have?" I asked as soon as I could see the team, Andy following at my heels. I watched the team move about and shuffle paper around. "We have a small lead of 'Will you scream?' Capt'n have you ever heard of mace?" Provenza asked as he leaned forward onto his desk, his hands clasped together. I cleared my throat.

"Mace was created in 1919 for police to use on riots. It blinds and disables motor skills sometimes. How is this relevant to the case?" I questioned.

Tao pushed his glasses up his nose before saying, "Seems our Mr. Will owns a mace company, which is a very bad thing for us. We could have more bodies on our hands Capt'n.'

I nodded grimly, "Mr. Will has access to silver nitrate and mace? That's more than a company. Rusty could buy silver nitrate and mace over the internet," I watched as the team nodded at my point. "But he wouldn't be able to gain the correct amounts without some sort of authority questioning his doing," Tao said. "True, but if Mr. Will did gain access to this stuff over the internet we should be able to track where he is. Lieutenant Tao and Provenza, look for stores within a fifty- mile radius of where each victim has been dumped." Provenza and Tao nodded, stood, and grabbed their jackets, walking to fill the order given. "Detective Sykes and Detective Sanchez, please help Buzz look for any people who have bought mace and silver nitrate in the past five years. Narrow your searches to Los Angeles," the three of them nodded and took off to the tech room.

"What about me, Captain?" Andy asked. I turned to face him, "How do you feel about going undercover?"

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the Victims

WOW! I love the reviews, they keep me going!

Hope you like it, this chapter is very touching….

Major Crimes is not mine….

* * *

**Andy's POV**

"Undercover? Captain, you were just attacked, are you really going to go undercover?" I asked as I searched her eyes. When all she did was shrug, I said, "You have fifty marks on your back-"

"Eleven less than I should have," Sharon countered.

"Fifty none the less! Why would you go undercover?" I asked, hoping for a reasonable answer.

"We, Lieutenant. Why would _we _go undercover? For many reasons actually," I watched as Sharon walked over to the murder board. "Find me the personnel files on all of our victims, I'll give you a reason then." I watched as Buzz poked his head into the hall and signaled the captain towards him. "Now, if you'll excuse me," I watched as the Captain shuffled down the hall. I sighed and dropped my jacket on the back of my chair. I sat down with a faint _huff_ and called in the personnel files I needed.

**Sharon's POV**

I walked into the room with Buzz, Sanchez, and Sykes. "We found five people who bought mace and sliver nitrate in the past five years." I looked at the list of names shown on the screen, with the amount bought and the date of purchase. "Out of these, how many have bought enough silver nitrate to kill six women?' I watched as Buzz tapped away at the computer. "Just two," Buzz said. I looked at the last two names. "And which one has bought enough mace to blind six women?"

"Maver Neris-Laticet," Buzz said as this was the only name left on the screen. Detective Sykes scribbled the name onto her notepad and rushed out to the murder room. Detective Sanchez raised an eyebrow but followed her out. I stood from my crouched position, straightened my jacket and said, "Thank you Buzz, you might have just given us the first major break in this case so far," Buzz nodded and I walked out of the tech room.

In the murder room, the name _Maver Neris-Laticet _was written in red letters. Sykes took a black marker and crossed out the letters as she formed words below the name.

"Silver nitrate mace," Sykes announced once all the letter were crossed out. "The name is a fake," I mused aloud.

"Dead end," Provenza said as he rounded the corner into the murder room. "There are no stores that sell silver nitrate _and _mace in thee state of Los Angeles." Provenza flung his jacket around the back of his chair and sat down.

"Um, Captain?" Flynn asked cautiously. I turned to face him, waiting for him to continue. "I read through each victim's personnel file and credit card statements. All six of our women have been to 'The Vegas-Angels Club'. Half the bar is in Vegas, the other half here in Los Angeles. They all stayed at hotels within ten miles of the club. The thing is, they all visited the club on a Thursday," I placed my hands on my hips and said to the team, "Lieutenant Flynn and I, will be going undercover to a hotel near our club. This serial killer came after me once, he'll want to finish his job. Buzz, please gather all the necessary equipment for eyes and ears to be on the Lieutenant and myself." Provenza smirked. Buzz walked off to follow out my command. "Lieutenant Tao, would you mind watching Rusty while I'm away? He's been wanting to catch- up with Kevin for quite some time…"

"Not at all, Capt'n. Kevin will be thrilled to beat someone new in his video games," Tao said with a smirk. "Thank you lieutenant. Andy, my office for a moment, please." Andy sighed but complied.

**Andy's POV**

Being called into the Captain's office was like being called down to the principal's office for a first time- fear and suspicion.

"Captain, I really don't think you should be going undercover. You aren't well enough to be caching a killer," I said. Sharon Raydor nodded, though the determination set in her eyes said otherwise. "We should leave early Friday morning. That gives you two days to pack and prepare for the four hour drive to the border of California."

Sharon held open the door for me, saying in her own polite way, to get back to work. "I really don't think you should be doing this, Sharon. As your friend," I watched as Sharon tried to hide a wince at my use of the word _friend_. "As your friend. I don't think you should be doing this job. Send Sykes undercover. You should be in bed. Resting." I said sternly.

Sharon let out a quiet, dry laugh, humorless and utterly scary.

"As your _friend_, I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself."

I nodded and walked to my desk to gather my notes that I had taken on the women killed.

"When I looked through the personnel files of our victims, I wrote down some things about these women. Since you all only know their names, age, and time of death, I have some little facts about these six women."

I had everyone's attention.

"Alexis Gardner, our sixteen year-old victim who died at sixteen-hundred hours, was a dancer who had just moved in with her boyfriend. She came to L.A. to visit her parents."

"Sarah Matthews, out twenty- four year-old victim who died at twelve-hundred twelve, was an activist fighting for foster children who need professional help but aren't granted it." Sharon Raydor bowed her head, her hair veiling over her around her face as she listened to what I had to say.

"Madison Royce, a thirty year-old, she died at fifteen-hundred fifteen, was in L.A. as a tourist. She was going through her bucket list because she had cancer and was going to die soon," Sykes and the rest of the team followed Sharon and bowed their heads as I continued.

"Roxanne Armstrong, forty-six years-old died at twenty-three hundred twenty-three, was a self-centered drama queen. She didn't have many friends, but because of this killer, her father will never walk his little girl down the aisle. She had a wedding scheduled here in L.A." Roxanne had hit a soft spot. My little girl was married and safe with her new husband.

"Elizabeth Miller, fifty- four was killed at twenty-three hundred thirty-one, lost her father in World War II. Her mother walked out on her when she was ten, never came home from the supermarket one day. Elizabeth was placed in foster care where she was taught to write. She was here in the beautiful city of Los Angeles to gather information and scenery for her new book."

"Julia Wallace was sixty years-old and she died at twenty- four hundred thirty six. Julia was in charge of managing the budget for the neutron bomb in 1978. After her job was done, she had three beautiful girls. Her girls grew up and got married. Julia's twelve grandchildren lost their grandmother who was living here in Los Angeles."

I took a silent shaky breath. I was a man, I wouldn't cry publicly, but these were rather unnerving. All six victims had died pre-maturely. Madison Royce was going to die, only a couple months left, but her life was cut short.

If Sharon died, she'd leave behind her beautiful kids, Rusty, and myself.

_How would I live without someone to bump heads with at work?_

* * *

This was very hard to write, and I hope it's as emotional to you as it was to me.

There was actually a neutron bomb made, but in 1978, a woman probably wouldn't have been in charge of money…

Please review, I would really love to hear comments or ideas!


	11. Chapter 11: The Silent Mark

So I just have to say to those who don't like these Author's notes in the beginning: The reason there is an author's note is because readers need something to skip. If they skip the author's note, they're less likely to skip around in the story. I read about this and found it pretty interesting... just thought I'd share. But that doesn't mean author's notes _should _be skipped over, author's say some nice things in these. I'd say about half of you just skipped that whole thing...

**Thanks so much for everyone who read this story! Means a lot!**

**Major Crimes is not mine…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sharon's POV**

Andy had driven me to work today, so that meant I had to go home. With Andy.

"I packed most of my clothes in the bag at your house. All my toiletries and stuff. I really don't need to pack," Andy said as we pulled out of the police parking lot.

I nodded and turned on the radio. Classical music at the end of the day seemed to soothe my mind. A nice calm day after a storm is how I pictured it.

"I'll look into nearby hotels and pack tonight, we could actually leave tomorrow morning then. I'll let the team know and inform Lieutenant Tao of our change of plans," I mumbled as I rested my head against the window and watched as tall buildings were replaced by trees. "Rusty is going to be a little hurt you're leaving him again," Andy mussed. I nodded and said, "I'll miss him, but the parents of those six victims will miss their children too. And they aren't coming back."

Andy gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I'll tell the kid and the team of our change of plans. You work on packing and telling Mike, he won't mind."

_Andy would make a wonderful father, _I thought as I closed my eyes. Letting the break in the day settle in.

**Andy's POV**

Choosing to take care of the kid was something I would have never thought of doing. Sure I like children and all, but I was never able to see mine. The ex-wife made that perfectly clear.

I glanced over at Sharon. Her head was rested against the window and her hands tucked under her head between.

_God, she's beautiful, _I thought as I watched her hair was cascade around her neck and her chest heaving little as she took deep, steady breaths. To be able to see her like this, peaceful and calm would be a gift from heaven.

When we pulled into the driveway of her little house, I hated having to wake her.

"Sharon," I whispered quietly as I shut off the car. "Sharon," I said a little louder as I shook her shoulder gently. The only response I got was a faint snoring.

I sighed and got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side. I opened the door slowly and at the movement, Sharon sighed and turned her head and curled up onto the seat facing the driver's side. Sighing, I left the passenger door open and took the keys that rested on the top in her purse. I opened the house door and saw Rusty on the couch with a bowl of cheese puffs and a coke, watching the television. "Don't tell Sharon," He said quickly as he jumped off the couch and took the cheese puffs and soda quickly into the kitchen. "It's fine kid, she's asleep in the car, and I was going to carry her in-"

"I'm fine Lieutenant, thank you though for the thought that I would be light enough to carry," I heard Sharon say with a small yawn as she walked into the house. I turned to face her and said, "Why don't you go and lie down or pack. Rusty and I will take care of dinner tonight, you should be resting."

I watched her nodded and pull her hair over her right shoulder, showing off her beautiful face. "Thank you, Andy. Please wake me for dinner," Sharon said as she yawned loudly and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

The minute her bedroom door clicked shut, Rusty spoke, "Packing? What's going on?" I watched as the kid drew a shaky breath. "She promised me she wouldn't keep secrets from me- keep me well informed on everything-"

"Rusty-" I tried, but Rusty interrupted me. "No, Lieutenant. Tell me what's going on. Don't sugar-coat it. I'm not the little kid you're not allowed to see because you screwed up,"

"Rusty!" I said, a little louder than necessary. "I meet Sharon when she was in FID. She had picked me up at bar because some jackass had taken my gun from me while I was at a bar and shot an officer. When she picked me up, I was drunk, disoriented, and not something I wanted my wife and kid to see. She took me to her house, her 'Little Oasis' as she called it- and sobered me up." Rusty opened his mouth to say something, but I ignore him and kept going. "I watched her husband walk in the front door and hit her across the face, then walk upstairs. I sat and watched as the drunk ass came back with their screaming son, and thrust him into her arms saying, 'Shut him up.' Sharon soothed the kid, ignoring the blood dripping from her nose and tended to her son, then patched me up and sent me on the way." I sighed before I continued. "I was such an ass, never thanked her or offered to help her or to kick her husband's ass onto the street. The next morning I promised myself I would never ever let her get hurt again-"

"Look, I'm not one for all these ooey-gooey moments. Look where your promise got ya, huh? Fifty cuts from a scalpel and a pissed teen who wants to know why the hell his mother needs to pack!"

I sighed and ran a hand down my face, my AA ring rolling against my skin, reminding me of how long it's been since I've turned to the bottle. "We're going to the border of California and Nevada. Undercover," I said as I watched Rusty's reaction. His face paled, "She shouldn't be doing that, she's injured, she could-"

"Kid, I know. She won't change her mind though. I'll keep an eye on her and text you every night about her condition. I swear, the first grimace of pain that flashes across her face, I'll be back here," Rusty nodded and placed his bowl into the dishwasher and threw his empty soda can into the trash. "You'll stay with Lieutenant Toa, his wife, and his son, Kevin. You'll be fine for a couple days there. We should only be gone a couple of days."

Rusty nodded, "Don't let her over- do herself,"

I nodded, "What should we do for dinner?"

"Um, I can cook noodles if you want to do some sort of Italian sauce or whatever," I smiled. "She'll like this!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once the table was set, pots and cooking tools in the dishwasher and counters wiped, I headed down the hall to wake Sharon.

I knocked lightly on the door, "Sharon?" I called out. No answer.

I opened the door a little and poked my head into the room. "Sharon?" I called out.

"Oh, Andy! I'll be right out, let me just finish this," I heard Sharon say from the bathroom. "Do you need any help?"

Silence.

"A little, could you just rub some of this Neosporin over this cut? It's too high up and I've been missing a good two inches-" I listened to Sharon over-talk as I followed her melodic voice into her bathroom. "Sharon?" I said once I was at the door. "Yes?" She said turning to look at me, the strapless bra-like garment cover her chest. "You were over-talking."

I watched as a small blush rose into her cheeks. "Sorry," Sharon mumbled as she handed me the tube of Neosporin and turned to face the mirror again, giving me access to the bathroom and her back. I placed a little bit of the salve on the tip of my index finger.

I looked over Sharon's glossy cuts and found the one just below the bow of her garment that wasn't glossy. I placed the tube on the counter of the sink and gently swept her silky hair over her shoulder, my fingers softly grazing her neck. I looked over her head and meet her gaze in the mirror. Sharon quickly placed her hands onto the counter and bowed her head, our gaze lost, which left me feeling a bit empty without her emerald eyes on me.

I returned my focus to her back and spread the salve as gently as I could over the one cut that was longer than the others. I heard Sharon draw in a deep breath at the contact of my finger on her open wound.

"Finished," I pronounced as I stepped to the side and washed off my finger. "Dinner's ready whenever you are. But I would hurry, food loses flavor when it's cold."

Sharon nodded and led me out of her bathroom and bedroom. Her open wounds casting shadows on her flawless skin as we walked into the kitchen.

"Wow," Sharon breathed as she examined our handy work. Rusty was already eating but stopped when he saw us walk in. "Here I thought you would order pizza or take-out from that Chinese place. Thank you Rusty, Lieutenant," Sharon said as she took her spot at the head of the table, sitting perfectly straight to keep her back off the chair.

The room fell into comfortable silence as food was dished and passed around the table in familiar ease that relaxed everyone.

Sharon broke the silence, saying, "Rusty, Lieutenant Flynn and I will be going undercover for a couple days. I've arranged for you to stay with Lieutenant Tao and his family,"

Rusty nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Lieutenant Flynn told me earlier. Sharon, I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean, you're still recovering and all. Let someone else go undercover- or wait till you heal, please?"

Sharon nodded her head, Rusty's plead doing nothing to change her mind.

_She really is set on catching this killer._

* * *

Please review! They inspire me and prompt me to keep writing!


	12. There's a lady who's sure

Thank you, thank you! Glad everyone is enjoying this!

There's more of Sharon's POV in this, making up for all the opportunities I could've had her view…

Major Crimes is not mine (sadly).

* * *

**Sharon's POV**

After dinner was cleaned up, and Rusty sent to bed. Andy and I were sitting on the couch, him at one end, I at the other.

I had slipped on some cotton pants, and a tank top with a loose sweater. The iPad sat on a pillow on my lap, and the phone clamped between my shoulder and ear.

"Yes, thank you," I said as I hung up the phone and looked at Andy. "We have reservations at a three star hotel twelve blocks from 'The Vegas- Angels club'."

"Alright,"

"But they're having some sort of dance get-together the Saturday and Sunday we're there." I said, looking back at the displayed website on the iPad.

"Do you want to attend that?" Andy asked me as he scooted towards me a little. I pursed my lips and looked up to face him, "I haven't attended a dance since my wedding," I said.

"We'll attend that," Andy said firmly as he took the iPad and closed it, placing it on the side table. His arm reaching across me and brushing my breast ever so gently. I took a quick gasp of breath at the feeling that pulsed through me at our contact.

Andy pulled his arm back, and placed it around my shoulder. Effectively pulling me into his side. "You need to rest," Andy mumbled against my hair as he dug his nose into the auburn strands.

I hummed in response as I closed my eyes and let myself feel the comfort Andy was showing me.

I felt him kiss the crown of my head, then I fell into calm, safe oblivion.

**Andy's POV**

When I felt Sharon grow a little heavier (not that she weighed much to begin with), and her breathing evened out, I kissed the crown of her head as I watched her snuggle into my side. Her feet curling at the end of the couch and her head snuggling into the crook of my neck.

I sighed contently at the feeling of holding Sharon in my arms and I snuggled further into the couch.

Letting myself, fall into sweet oblivion, knowing I was holding the most beautiful woman on earth in my arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I awoke to someone clearing their throat, and lightly shaking my shoulder.

Groggily, I opened my eyes and hummed an answer of response.

"Andy?"

"Yes?"

"Lieutenant Tao is here to pick me up-" I heard Rusty saying as I awoke with a start and sat right up. Waking Sharon in the process.

"Glad to see you all comfy and cozy on the couch, but I'm leaving, just thought I'd wish you guys a lot of luck-" Rusty turned his attention to Sharon, who was sitting up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Her sweater hung a little lower than modest and her hair wasn't the immaculate way it usually is. _She looks gorgeous, _I thought.

"And Sharon, please be safe? No unnecessary risks or anything stupid or spontaneous?" Rusty asked as he worriedly looked at his foster mother. "Rusty-" Sharon started before she was interrupted by her own huge yawn, "when have I ever done anything stupid or spontaneous?"

"But still-" Rusty tried one last time.

"Rusty, enjoy your time away from me. My kids jumped at chances to go away for the weekend! Go be a kid, but you _cannot_ do anything stupid or spontaneous or else…" Sharon let her sentence trail, but she stood slowly and saw Rusty to the door, reminding him to say _'please' _and _'thank-you' _and to behave- a classic mother.

I let my head hit the back of the couch, I sighed.

This was going to be a long mission.

I closed my eyes when I heard the door shut. Sharon shuffled back to the couch and said down, swinging her feet up onto my lap. I groaned lightly to acknowledge I knew she was there, but kept my eyes shut.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked as I righted myself. Sharon went to move her feet, but I grabbed them gently and kept them on my lap. Sharon let out an almost noiseless moan as I rubbed her silky feet gently. "Never if you keep doing that…" Sharon mumbled as she closed her eyes again. "Should I make breakfast?"

"Not yet, just keep rubbing my feet," Sharon told me as I continued my ministrations. We lapsed into a comfortable silence. Sharon was humming, with her hands folded and resting on her abdomen. I focused on her amazingly soft feet, which were silk to my rough, worked hands.

Sharon was humming what I recognized to be a child's lullaby. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey," Sharon opened her eyes and watched as I sang the lullaby, probably wondering if I'd finish the song with meaning.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."

Sharon smiled at me as she sat up and placed her hand lightly on my shoulder, in a comforting way. "I used to sing that to my little girl," I told Sharon as I was reminded of all the late nights I would sit in my daughter's room and sing to her at night- sober or not.

Sharon ran her hand soothingly down my back and stood saying, "We should start getting ready, and we can leave later this afternoon. I also need to go dress shopping at one point, so you can do something for a couple hours then-"

"Can I come with you?" I heard myself ask. Sharon looked at me in surprise, "Andy, you don't have to, I can run out quick-"

"I want to," I said as I stood and took her hand, "Mrs. Flynn," Sharon smiled, and squeezed my hand, looking into my eyes. Her beautiful smile reached her emerald eyes that always took my breath away.

"We should, um, start getting ready," I said, her eyes staring into my soul, but I didn't dare to move.

Sharon blinked and her smile was partially gone and she let go of my hand. "Right, let me get dressed and finish packing last-minute items. We could hit this little dress store I know near the edge of town…" Sharon suggested as I walked past her and into the kitchen. "Sounds good," I said as I started the coffee. Sharon nodded as she walked down the hall and the door to her bedroom clicked shut.

I smiled.

I never got to go dress shopping with my ex- wife or any of my girlfriends and usually, the dresses were okay. But I really can't wait to see Sharon try on dresses…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour and a half later, my car was packed and after Sharon ran in and out of the house about fifty times, we were ready to go. Buzz had dropped by with Provenza and Sykes who wished us luck and gave us the ear pieces and brooches that we would need for our job.

Sharon had smiled and stuck the items into her make-up bag, which was bulging at the seams. I had commented on how she didn't need any of that stuff, but she just shrugged and placed it into one of her two suitcases.

"Are you sure we have everything?" I asked before I tried to pull out of the driveway for the fifth time this evening. I watched as Sharon checked to make sure she had all her bags and mentally went through all of the contents and compared them to her mental list. "Yes, I'm pretty sure."

I nodded and pulled out of the driveway.

"Where's the dress store?" I asked as I looked over at Sharon who glared at me for looking away from the road. She rattled off directions to the store and fifteen minutes later, the car was parked out front of a little dress shop that looked no bigger than Sharon's house. "Wow, this place looks high-end," I mumbled as I looked at the window displays of expensive one- of- kind dresses.

"It is, but I can say that I've never had the same dress as anyone at a party," Sharon said as I held open the door for her to pass into the little store. "Shar!" Someone called out right when we walked in. A good- looking late twenties woman came into view. Her long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail and looking very well kept. Square glasses rested on the woman's nose and her slightly pointed chin gave her look of authority.

"Marie," Sharon greeted the woman- Marie- with a quick embrace. "Wow, how long has it been? You've grown up on me!" Sharon said as she held the woman at arm's length and gave Marie a once over. "You look beautiful," Sharon said as she gave one more hug before Marie said, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend over here?" Marie asked, nodding towards me. Sharon smiled a genuine smile and turned to face me. "Andy, meet Marie, she's been my fitter, designer, everything to do with my clothes since her mother retired. Marie, this is Andy Flynn my-"

"This is thee Andy Flynn?" Marie asked with a smile creeping over her petite face. Sharon blushed a little, saying, "Yes." Marie nudged Sharon's shoulder, causing Sharon to blush even more. "Anyways, I need a dress for a dance, I knew you could help me," Sharon said as she turned back to Marie, I smirked. Sharon could be very cute sometimes.

Marie led us to a secluded little changing area, where curtains hung in a make- shift changing area and a little white platform stood between mirrors.

"Alright," Marie said, "Shar, you know the routine, let me pull some dresses for you. I'll be right back." Marie took off and Sharon stepped into the curtains area, closing the curtains. I sat in one of the chairs, folding my hands between my legs and resting my elbows on my knees.

Marie came back with three dresses trailing behind her. I wasn't able to see the type or color of the dressed because the coverings over them were white. "Here, Shar," Marie said as she passed the dresses through to curtains.

Marie closed the curtains again and stood behind the other chair. Sharon, stepped out of the changing room a couple of minutes later in a flowing black dress. Sharon stood on the pedestal and examined herself in the mirror. The black dress hugged her perfect upper body, and held the second skin mold till her hips, where the dress started to gently flow out. Around her neckline there were little sparkling studs which emphasized her perfect cleavage. There wasn't a lot of cleavage, but enough to make men stare.

"What do you think?" Sharon asked as she met my eyes in the mirror. "Wow," I mumbled. "You look…"

"Slutty? Horrible? Horrendous?" Sharon suggested as she dropped her gaze in the mirror and toyed with her hair.

"Gorgeous," I said as I stood. I walked over behind Sharon and placed my hands on her shoulders, holding her to me. "Beautiful. Amazing." I said as I lowered my voice with each word. "_Sexy,_" I breathed into her ear. Sharon shivered and stepped forward off the podium, and returning to the changing area. "I'll try on these other ones," Sharon called out. "They are all gorgeous, Marie."

Sharon stepped out of the changing room again. This time in an auburn dress, the exact same shade of her hair. This one was a one shoulder dress that seemed to wrap around her, again, and again, and again. This one wasn't as fitted, but when Sharon moved, the material became second skin to her. The dress was flowing all the way to the ground, leaving a waking train like the last one. Though this dress's train wasn't as long and seemed to be for dancing. "I like this one better," I commented as Sharon stood in the mirror, moving her hair over her shoulders.

The dress slopped down at a slight angle, revealing a tad bit of cleavage. Not as much as the last one, but still, Sharon looked amazing.

I stood behind Sharon again and moved all her hair over the shoulder that didn't hold up the dress. I slid my hands down Sharon's arms, resting them on her hips. Though she stood on a pedestal, I was still a couple inches taller than her and I rested my head on the shoulder that held up her dress. Sharon's hands came to rest on mine.

"Breathtaking. Stunning." I mumbled again into her ear. I watched as she closed her eyes and leaned back into me.

"_Immaculate_," I mumbled again into her ear.

Sharon shot her eyes open and stepped off and slid gracefully into the changing room again. The dress moving like water at her ankles.

I sighed and sat back down. Marie placed a hand on my shoulder, "She's been through a lot." I nodded, Marie continued. "She loves you, you know." Marie smiled and patted my shoulder before retreating to her chair.

Sharon stepped out of the changing room in the third, and final dress.

This dress was black and had no back. Or the back was rather low cut, ending just above her bottom. It was free flowing and a rather generous deep- v cut in the front. When Sharon moved, the dress gave sight to her panties and the blessed mounds of her chest.

She had no bra on.

Her hair was cascading down her back, covering some of the higher marks on her back. But the rest were like volcanoes on a prairie.

I hear Maria gasp slightly at the revelation, apparently she didn't know of the fifty cuts Sharon had sustained.

"This one is a no," Sharon said as she stepped down from the pedestal and walked back into the changing room. She came out with a robe on and the two first dresses hanging on hangers.

"Which one?" Sharon asked as she stood in front of me and held the dresses up for inspection.

Both of the dresses were rather extravagant, and I was having trouble deciding- if I had a voice in what Sharon wore, it would be nothing.

But sadly, I don't have that say.

"The red one-" I started.

"Auburn," Marie and Sharon said at the same time. I smirked and tried again, "The auburn one seems more for dancing, and the other seems more for a fancy, high-end party. Go with the auburn," I said as I leaned back into the chair and watched as Sharon smiled, "I like this one the best too. Marie-" Sharon said turning her attention to the woman. "Usual?" Marie asked and Sharon nodded. "Shoes, darling," Marie said as she held up a pair of auburn dancing heels. "Handbag?" Sharon asked as Marie held up an auburn clutch with what looked like small diamond studs around the buckling clasp. "And I gotcha jewelry but that's a surprise, I knew you would like this dress!"

Sharon smiled at Marie and handed her the dress, "I'll let you change into your street clothes," Marie said as she swung the dress over her shoulder, carried the clutch and grabbed the shoes.

"Wow, I'm going to be the luckiest man on earth walking into that ballroom. Your dancing card will be full within minutes," I mumbled as is stood and straightened my clothing. Sharon looked at me and said, "You're not going to dance with me?"

I met her gaze, her emerald- grey eyes asking a questioned not related to the one she asked, though it would never be spoken between us- at least not at the moment. "I, um, don't know how to dance," I mumbled as I shuffled my feet nervously and dug my hands into my pocket, not meeting Sharon's gaze.

I could almost hear the tell-tale sign of oncoming laughter in her voice as she said, "You don't know how to dance?" I shook my head, but kept my gaze down.

Sharon stepped forward and said, "I'll teach you once we get to the hotel. The basics at least," Sharon hugged me tightly, and before I had a chance to react, she was gone back into the changing room, leaving me wanting to hold her closer and tighter and never, ever let go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once the payment was done (with some fuss over how I should be the one paying), _Sharon _had paid, and we were on the road.

With the four or so hours it takes to get from Los Angeles to Vegas done, I'm proud to say we only made two stops: once for food, stretching, and a bathroom break. The other was just for stretching and a bathroom break.

I had insisted that I drive the four hours there, giving Sharon sometime to actually make a noticeable dent in her latest book. Honestly, it was because I don't think I could have handled four hours of Sharon's driving.

**Sharon's POV**

When we arrived at the hotel, the place was pretty much packed. Many high- end looking people were here already wearing cocktail dresses and suits. "I thought you said the dance event was tomorrow night," Andy mumbled into my ear as I stood credit-card ready at the front desk. "It is," I whispered back. "Well," The lady at the front desk said as she took my credit card. "Your rooms are on floor six and one is sixty-five, the other sixty- seven." Andy took the keys from the lady and two bags. I took the third which was one of my two bags, the garment bag, and my laptop bag.

The elevator ride to our floor was silent, the little ding announcing each floor was the only noise heard.

Once the door opened to our floor, Andy gestured for me to go before him as he organized the bags and keys in his hands. The rooms were easy to find and were right next to each other.

"Open your door, I'll drop your suitcase where you want it," Andy suggested as he passed me the keys to my room.

I nodded and opened the door, holding it open with my foot and allowing him to enter.

The room was a good size, open with a little kitchenette, a queen bed and a bathroom. Perfect for one person.

"You can just drop suitcase on this," I said as I placed my other suitcase on the chest at the end of the bed. Andy nodded and placed the suitcase as directed. "I'll let you rest, Capt'n," Andy said as he took his suitcase and left the room.

I sighed and went to examine the room more once I hear the door click shut behind Andy. The bathroom was nice, a tub and a shower with a toilet and a nice wide sink. The kitchenette consisted of an oven, a stove, a microwave, and dishwasher.

I set my laptop up at the desk in the corner of the room next to what I thought to be a closet.

Turns out, Andy and I have adjoining rooms. I opened my door to see the handless white one on the other side. I propped the door open, thinking if Andy needed anything, he'd just open his door.

I set my make-up up in the bathroom, as well as my jewelry. I hung my gown in the open closet behind me and took the items Marie had chosen for me out. When I came across the jewelry box from Marie's little shop, I had to peak.

The necklace had diamond studs every other inch and in the middle hung a brown pennant with auburn streaks. The four bangle bracelets each had a stud and a small, semi- see through, brown or auburn pennant on them. I slid the four bracelets onto my wrist. The bracelets were set so that when worn, they looked like one bracelet with a two diamond studs on each side and a pattern of auburn, brown, auburn, brown was set with the small pennants. The bracelets overlapped each other a little, showing the depth of each color. "Gorgeous," I mumbled as I inspected the bracelets.

"Sharon?" I heard Andy ask. I slipped the bracelets off and back into the box.

"Yes?" I answered as I walked into the main room which had the connecting door. I saw Andy stood in the doorway, looking around the room. "Huh. This is pleasant," Andy said as he stepped into the room.

I busied myself with moving my bathroom bag into the bathroom, saying, "It's getting late, I thinking I'll turn in for the night." I came back into the room and leaned against the wall. "Andy nodded, his gaze on the bed. "I'll, um, let you sleep. Door open or closed?" Andy asked as he walked back into his room, his hand resting on his door.

"Um, open," I whispered as I gathered my nightie and robe and walked into the bathroom to change. Andy's smile could've lit up the sky.

I changed into my nightie and tied my robe tightly around myself. Returning to the main room, I saw Andy was already in his bed and watching TV. I slid into bed and watched Andy as he watched me slip under the covers. Folding the unneeded comforters and excess blankets at the end of the end of the bed. The adjoining door were positioned a couple feet at the ends of each bed, leaving a perfect view to the other in the bed across from us. "Good night, Sharon," Andy said sweetly as he shut the television off and rolled onto his side. "Night," I mumbled as I shut off my lamp and curled on up on my right side, resting my glasses on the night stand.

I let myself fall into sweet nothing, thinking about whether or not Andy would ever share a bed with me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sharon?" I heard Andy ask from my left side. I moaned and curled further onto my side. I felt the bed dip a little as Andy sat on the bed near my lower back.  
"Sharon, it's almost noon, you need to get up," Andy said as he rubbed my back a little.

I threw the blankets off and slid past Andy and into the bathroom. "What's our plan?" I asked as I used the toilet.

"Um, well, it's Saturday and we can't do anything. Buzz did a search on anyone named 'Will' in the area, and there were a ton but only one works at our 'Vegas- Angels Club'. He works there on Thursday nights, and it seems his address on his license is a fake. But he's not smart enough to change his name: Will Taylor. He never once got a speeding ticket or anything. Spotless file, so he's not in our systems," Andy said. I walked back into the main room and slid back under the covers. "Then let me sleep," I mumbled.

"Well, um, the dance thing starts at four and I was kinda hoping you'd give me those dance lessons…" Andy said shyly. I smiled and said, "Alright, but then you have to save me a dance," I said with a smirk, though I was quiet serious. I hate seeing Andy with anyone else, and if he picked someone up while we're undercover would be upsetting for me.

"Come stand here," I said as I stood with my arms out-stretched. Andy stepped carefully into my embrace, and placed on hand on my hip and the other in mine. My fingers entwined lightly in his hair at the base of his neck. "Alright, now you should always lead, keep in mind of the people around you because bumping into someone is embarrassing for you." Andy nodded and took a step back, then to the side. I followed him with practiced eased, "Good," I praised as Andy kept moving around the room, gathering confidence with every step he took. "It's easier if you try to stay a tad on your toes, it makes it easier to move," I suggested. Andy was pretty fluent in dancing, but a little too much of his heel was used.

"Show me how to spin you," Andy breathed. I smiled at him and said, "Lift your left hand and I'll spin." Andy did as he was told and I slipped my grip on his hands to his fingertips in order to spin. I giggled lightly as Andy gripped my hand tightly and pulled me into him. His left hand was twined with mine and both of our hands were holding onto his shoulder. His free right hand snaked across my middle and held onto my hip, securing me to him. I heard Andy hum into my hair as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You'll have my dance card all night long," Andy mumbled as he placed a small kiss on my exposed collarbone.

I let myself feel secure and safe in Andy's arms for a minute, before gently untangling myself and sliding into bed. "Wake me up in three hours, I'll start getting ready then," I mumbled as I pulled the covers up to my shoulders. Andy chuckled lightly as I heard him shuffle into his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sharon," I heard Andy whisper again. "Sharon, you asked me to wake you at three, its three now," Andy mumbled as he laid down next to me, gently spooning me. I smiled and slowly slid over Andy and into the bathroom.

Andy was already ready dressed in his suit. He must've ran out to a store since he had an auburn button-up shirt the exact same shade of everything I was wearing. And the grey jacket and slacks made Andy's slight grey hair look utterly sexy.

_Am I going to be lucky, or what?_ I thought as I stepped into the shower.

Half-an-hour later, I stepped out of the shower and blow- dried my hair. I could hear the television on again in Andy's room and I peaked my head around the corner into the main room, seeing Andy had shut my door to a crack, giving me privacy.

I brushed through my hair and pulled my dress on. Adding my jewelry and zipping up the dress. I brushed through my hair once more before pulling it all to the side that Andy had moved it earlier the other day. I hair- sprayed my hair and inspected myself in the mirror. I smiled at my reflection and grabbed my clutch, placing a couple tissues, dental floss, and a two twenties, for emergencies. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time; three fifty, record time.

I placed my phone into my clutch and put my shoes on before knocking opening my side of the adjoining door saying, "Ready to go?"

Andy shut the television off and looked me over, "Who let me into heaven?" Andy mumbled as he came and offered me his hand. "Shall we?" I smiled and graciously took his hand.

"Lead the way," I said with a smile.

* * *

PLEASE review, took me a couple of days to write this and would love to hear what you think!


	13. All that glitters is gold

MY GOSH! You guys are amazing! Loving all the reviews!

Some of you might have noticed, but there have been some inconsistences and little facts throughout the story for a reason, and I can't wait till you read!

I'm sorry, but these next few chapter will take me a while to post. Homework has started, and I'm told eighth grade is the hardest….

But ENJOY!

Major Crimes is not mine, sadly.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

Sharon stood quietly, her hand in mine. She had said nothing since we left the room, but she smiled politely at all the couples who entered the elevator. All the women wore nice, fancy dresses- all good looking women for that matter too- but I only had eyes for Sharon.

When the elevator dinged, announcing the first floor, Sharon took a deep breath and gripped my hand tightly. I smiled, and whispered into her ear, "It's going to be fine," Sharon smiled. I had no idea if she was nervous or afraid, either way, it was going to be fine.

The other couples shuffled quietly out of the elevator, Sharon and I followed. We gave our names to the woman at the entrance to the ballroom. She wrote our names in a book that looked a little too full of names.

I squeezed Sharon's hand as we were announced under our cover names, "Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Flynn." I smiled at the thought of Sharon being my loving wife.

**Sharon's POV**

I didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this.

The ballroom was elegant and dimly lit. People mingled and danced happily across the floor, all in beautiful dresses. Couples danced formally to the music played by the orchestra.

"Welcome to Vegas," Andy mumbled as he led me to the dance floor. I let out a small chuckle and said, "Using your dance up now? I'd figured you'd probably try picking someone up," Andy looked shocked. He grabbed my left hand and his right snaked around my waist.

"I was going to make you dance till you fell asleep in my arms," Andy mumbled as he slowly led me around the dance floor. I smiled and followed Andy, like always.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Andy's POV**

After hours of dancing and Sharon's laughter ringing through the ballroom, Sharon and I walked back to the elevator.

"That was fun," Sharon said with a smile as she wrapped her hand around my elbow. I smiled and said, "You just enjoyed laughing at Provenza and myself."

I walked Sharon to her room, and she invited me in. Though the adjoining door made our two moderate sized rooms, one big room, it was the thought that counted.

"Let me just call Rusty," Sharon mumbled as she rummaged through her clutch for her cellphone. I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. The phone call Sharon made to Rusty was short and sweet. She asked how he was and Rusty must've asked the same thing because Sharon sounded like she was answering her own question. Sharon reminded him to behave and reassured him of her safe return next weekend.

"I have an idea," I said to Sharon, standing and taking her hand once her phone was away in her clutch.

I practically dragged Sharon out of the room as she tried her hardest with her heels to stay at my pace. Eventually, her hand slipped from mine and before I had the chance to turn around, Sharon ran past me. Holding her shoes and dress in one hand and clutch in the other. I smiled as I ran to catch up with her, holding the door to the staircase door open. She smiled and started down the stairs at her fast pace. "To the car," I said as I leaned over the staircase and looked down at Sharon. "Race ya!" Sharon called up as I heard the door to the garage click open. I managed to reach the door before it shut completely.

"I win," Sharon called out to me triumphantly as she leaned against the car. I smiled as I slowed my run and leaned against the car too. "I deserve some sort of reward," Sharon breathed looking at me with her gorgeous grey- green eyes.

"And what will your reward be?" I asked, playing along with her. "Hmm…" Sharon said as she stepped in front of me. "A kiss or the keys?" Sharon weighed her options. I smirked, "I'd go for the kiss," I said. "A kiss it is then," Sharon said with a smiled that reached her eyes

I leaned forward and brushed my lips ever so gently over Sharon's.

"I want to show you something, hop in the car," I mumbled as I slid into the driver's side and listened to Sharon mumble how she was cheated of a kiss.

I laughed. I liked this side of her: playful, sarcastic, happy, and beautiful.

Though she was always beautiful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I held Sharon's hand as I drove with her farther into the darkening desert. Once I found a nice area- still within sight of Vegas. I pulled over and held the door open for Sharon, "You wanted to show me a desert?" Sharon asked in disbelief as I sat on the hood of the car. Leaning against the windshield, "Wait for it to get darker," I said as I gestured for Sharon to join me on the hood. "Desert darkness, who knew you were such a romantic," Sharon said sarcastically as she laid her head on the crook of my neck. I held her tight and set my chin on her head. "Just watch," I said. Sharon sighed and hummed in response.

One by one, bright, shining stars started to light up the sky. "Wow," Sharon mumbled in awe. "How'd you find this?" Sharon asked as her eyes met mine. The stars providing a gorgeous background around her. "Don't move," I said sternly but nicely as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Sharon watched me as I pulled up the camera. I snapped a picture before Sharon could protest. "What was that for?" Sharon questioned.

"Me. I read about this in a book," I said a bit sheepishly. Sharon just hummed and returned her head to my neck.

I smiled contently as we watched the stars.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time I checked the clock on my phone, an hour had pasted and Sharon was still watching the stars. "We should get back," I mumbled into Sharon's hair. Sharon hummed and slid off the car hood and into the passenger seat.

I started the car and we drove in silence back to the hotel.

**Sharon's POV**

Andy and I stepped into our room and slipped into night clothes.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Andy asked me, standing in pajama bottoms, shirtless. I gulped as my eyes roamed his muscular chest. "Sure," I said as I shuffled into his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Somehow, I winded up under the covers, still in my nightie, cuddled close against Andy.

And somehow during the movie, I let myself fall asleep feeling safe and secure in Andy's loving arms.

* * *

Please review! I love hearing everyone's thoughts!


	14. And she's buying a stairway to heaven

Thanks for all the reviews! I would love to see them hit 70…..

Major Crimes is not mine!

* * *

**Sharon's POV**

_By the time I woke, around mid-day, I wasn't cuddled against Andy. I wasn't in a warm bed._

_Instead, I was in a cold, dark, wine cellar._

_I tried to sit up, but my wrists were shackled. I tried to move my legs, but they were tied. I tried to scream but I had no voice. I had sight, hearing, and smell, nothing else. _

_I laid still, on top of the damp cement floor. Listening to an occasional drip of wine into a puddle. Drip! One… two… three… four… five. Drip! One… two… three… four… five. Drip!_

_The utility lights above were dim and barely lit the ground below them. _

_I lifted my arms to see if I could find where the cuffs around my wrists were chained to. No avail. _

_With my fingernail, I marked a half-circle into my side. I kept track of time with the drips of wine. _

_After about fifteen minutes, the sound os shoes rang throughout the room. Then, suddenly, the person stopped. _

_That's when I felt it. _

_The first mark into my wrist._

_Then came the second._

_And the third._

_Just like the attack in the bathroom, I felt fifty marks, twenty- five on each forearm. This time, the attacker didn't talk. And when he was done, the marks made themselves painfully present. _

_The distinct sound of the scalpel falling to the ground, startled me. The ties to my feet were broken, and the shackles unbound. The man pushed me onto a platform of some sort with wheels. _

_My eyes were covered and I felt the cart start to move. The sound of running water- a waterfall of some sort- gave me a hint at where I was. Not many wine cellars in Nevada had a waterfall of some sort. _

_The cart I was laying on was raised. I tried to fight back- to move, to kick, to scream- anything. But my arms were hurting too much and my legs were just immobile. _

_The cart was wheeled uphill and the sound of the waterfall disappeared. I heard the cart click into clamps and suddenly, a door was being pulled down. An engine started, and I was lurched forward. _

_I was in a truck and we were moving quickly._

_I counted the number of times we stopped. The number of times we went over rail tracks. The number of times the horn went off, and the number of times the man was on the radio._

_When we stopped for the eleventh time, the truck's engine stopped. I heard the door being pulled up and I was being wheeled down a ramp._

_The man stopped the cart, and lifted me up. The fact he could lift me was surprising, I wasn't as light as I looked. _

_The man gently placed me on concrete. He brushed hair from my face and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, a mock of a lover._

_The man untied the covering to my eyes, but I couldn't see. I heard the cart being wheeled away and the truck leaving. I had no idea where I was, but I was lying on concrete. My forearms bleeding from fifty marks and I couldn't see._

_Mace. That's what was blinding me. The man has mace on the cloth he uses to cover the women's eyes. _

_I kept myself thinking, ignoring the pain the best I could, but eventually, I gave in and let sleep claim me._

_I was tired. I was bleeding. I was alone._

**Andy's POV**

When I woke early in the morning to an empty bed, I panicked. I shot up straight, and looked between the two rooms. Sharon wasn't in my room, or her room.

I told myself it was nothing, that she probably just went out for the day and left me to do my own thing.

But when I got a phone call at seven that morning, I knew something was up.

"Hello?" I answered trying to let emotion seep into my voice.

"Are you Mr. Flynn?" A woman asked me.

"It is, who's speaking?"

"I'm one of the nurses who stitched up Captain Raydor of the LAPD-" The woman said but I interrupted her. "Stitched up?!" I asked. "Yes, Captain Raydor was found outside hospital doors around five this morning. She was unconscious and had fifty lacerations to her forearms. Once we stitched her up and flushed her eyes to get rid of the mace, she was able to identify herself. We asked if there was anybody she would like us to call and she gave us your number."

I sat on the edge of the bed, slowly. My room suddenly seeming too small.

"What hospital?" I asked quietly.

The woman rattled off the hospital and the address as I quickly ran between the rooms. Gathering clothing for myself and sweats and a tank-top for Sharon.

I ran down the stairs to the parking lot, hearing Sharon's laughter ringing through the stairwell like it did the other night. I rushed to the car and started quickly to the hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sharon Raydor's room please? She's with the LAPD," I said to the woman at the front desk once I entered the hospital. "Room five ten," the nurse said as she pointed down the hall.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I walked down the hallway and looked for room five ten.

It was the third door my right. Knocking lightly, I listened to the faint, "Come in." Taking a deep, cleansing breath, I placed my hand on the handle and opened the door.

"Sharon," I breathed as I looked her over. She was sitting up watching television which she promptly muted as I walked in. "Andy," Sharon said with a weak smile as I walked over and set the bag I brought with me on a chair near her bed. I sat next to her, my hand caressing her cheek. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Could be better," Sharon mumbled as she placed a hand over mine. I gripped her fingers gently and very carefully extended her arm.

"Son of a bitch," I whispered as I saw the stitches lining her arm. "How many?"

"Stitches? One fifty. Marks? Same as last time, fifty. Twenty-five on each arm," Sharon whispered, her eyes on me.

"We need to catch this guy." I stated as I kissed Sharon lightly on the lips.

"We do," Sharon agreed, leaning against me and closing her eyes.

I'd shoot the man if I could.

* * *

Please review! Love to hear everyone's thoughts! I'll update soon, I promise!


	15. Will Taylor (The End?)

Thank you to all the loyal viewers and reviewers who have followed this story to now, it means a ton!

Due to school, I have to say that this MIGHT be the final chapter for this story.

I think I might go for a sequel, if you guys think so, that is. But either way, I hope you enjoy POSSIBLE final chapter, and I apologize for the horrible filler I had last chapter.

* * *

_Thursday 12:00 pm_

**Andy's POV**

When Thursday finally came around, Sharon was pretty much healed. She had spent Monday and Tuesday in the hospital, recovering to her best ability.

I had tried again to convince Sharon that this was a bad idea and that she should return home- to safety. But she was stubborn and told me she needed to be the one to put cuffs on this man.

That effectively ended the argument.

On Wednesday, once Sharon was discharged from the hospital for the second time this month, we spent the day preparing. Ironing clothes and making sure all communication devices were working. Satisfied, Sharon napped for the remainder of the day… in her own room.

I sighed and sat on my bed, watching Sharon curled on her side in the middle of the bed. I put the television on- muted- as I watched the weather for the upcoming days. Eventually, I fell asleep.

_Thursday 8:00 pm_

When I woke Thursday evening, Sharon was dressed and reading next to me on the bed. Her book propped up on a pillow on her thighs and her back against the headboard. Her glasses were perched on her nose as her eyes darted from line to line.

"Hey," I mumbled as I sat up slowly. Sharon marked her page and closed her book, looking over at me she said, "You should get ready, we'll leave soon." Sharon's eyes avoided mine as she slowly slid off the bed. She walked back into her room and closed the adjoin door. I stood and got ready.

_Thursday 9:15 pm_

**Will Taylor's POV**

Shift had started at eight- thirty, I had been waiting tables for forty-five minutes. Not the best job in the world but it was a job. Every redhead I waited on reminded me of a time and face. A face of one who had laid dead, their hair cascading around their shoulders and blank empty eyes frozen in horror as they met their end. Doctors told me it was PTSD from the war, but I knew it was just insanity.

"Will Taylor?" An elder man asked, towering over me.

"Who's asking?" I questioned.

"LAPD," The man said as he opened his suit jacket to show the badge. I flipped the tray of drinks I was holding and ran. I looked behind me, surprised to see the man wasn't chasing after me, but rather he was looking displeased about his ruined suit.

Looking back was a stupid mistake. In doing so, a redhead had tripped me, sending me face first into the floor. I let out a muffled _oomph!_ As I acquainted myself with the ground. I struggled to get up, but a high heel was jammed into my back right between my shoulder blades. I clenched my teeth as pain seared through my torso. My arms were strictly pulled behind me back and my wrists were cuffed. Defeat scorched through me as I was pulled to a standing position and handed over to the man with the ruined suit, like an animal. I was pushed forward, so I started walking, my head hung as the patrons looked rather upset at the disruption.

"Will you scream?" Someone whispered into my ear, their breath tickling the little hairs there and sending a shiver over my body. The deep, monotone voice was luring, (like a siren in Europe) luring me to death. I stopped moving, and the man holding me tightened his grip.

"Sixteen hundred, twelve hundred twelve, fifteen hundred fifteen, twenty-three hundred twenty-three, twenty-three hundred thirty-one, twenty-four hundred thirty-six. Twenty-four hundred thirty- seven," I mumbled as I rattled off the time of deaths. I clasped my hands behind me, remembering the sixty-one year old I was planning on taking my time on. Fifty marks to her back. Fifty marks to her forearms. Then twenty-two marks to her throat, but she always seemed to recover.

I looked behind me at _the _redhead who was adding together the new numbers. A flash of fear mixed with relief flooding her delicate features as I met her gaze. Her forearms turned so I could see her bandages. She held her head high and stood tall and proudly. Physically, she would heal. Mentally, she will never recover.

_Thursday 9:30_

**Sharon's POV**

I watched as Will Taylor was taken by the Vegas police to their holding cell, where Mr. Smith will spend the night before leaving this city to be tried in Los Angeles. On my ground.

Andy stood beside me, his arms crossed over his stained shirt with God- knows- what concoctions.  
"You got him," Andy said, looking at me. I held his gaze and said, "_We _got him." Andy smiled softly. "Would you like to go back to the hotel?" I nodded and started in the direction of the car. Andy followed a step behind me but his hand still was on the small of my back.

_Thursday 10:30 pm_

The division had called to congratulate the arrest and good work on finally catching the guy. I called Rusty as promised, but didn't mention the second attack.

Andy and I had slipped into our night attire and crawled into his bed to watch a movie. My head lying on his chest, mindful of my injuries.

"What do we do now?" Andy asked as he turned his attention from the television to me. "Well, we'll go back to L.A. and I'd like to continue whatever it is we have. But we won't mention this to Rusty or the team just yet-"

"Yeah, yeah. Rules and whatnot. I agree, I like 'whatever it is we have'," Andy said with a smile as he kissed my hair. I hummed in response and curled more securely into his side.

Feeling safe, and facing the facts of reality head on with a loving man, and partner.

Who could ask for more?

* * *

Please review! I'd like to hear if I should continue this or sequel it…

I also want to say a last thank-you to everyone who has stuck with this through my spelling errors, horrible grammar, and confusing plot line. Means a ton! :)


	16. Dark And Dusky

As hopped for, another chapter!

Enjoy!

Major crimes is not mine….

* * *

**Andy's POV**

Friday morning was uneventful, but when Sharon and I got a phone call from the Vegas police, everything became eventful.

_Friday 10:00 a.m._

"Lieutenant Andrew Flynn?" A male voice asked me as I answered my phone. "Yes, who's calling?"

"I'm calling on behalf of the Vegas police department. At nine-thirty this morning, there was a chemical explosion in our prison. It seems your suspect used the commotion and escaped," The man paused and let me go back and comprehend what he was saying.

"You _lost_ our perp?!" I asked questionably.

Sharon sat up in the bed and turned to face me. We had decided to just lay in bed all day doing nothing but relaxing. I knew she was listening to my conversation, and I really didn't mind, there was nothing I needed to hide from her.

"Let me get my Captain on the phone too," I mumbled as I put the phone on speaker. I muted it for a minute and said, "Will Taylor escaped Vegas police custody," I watched as a flicker of horror flashed across, her face before returning to her mask of no emotions. She unmuted my phone and said, "Captain Raydor speaking, what happened?"

"Well at nine-thirty this morning, we had a small chemical explosion and we needed to evacuate cells eleven to twenty. We were holding inmate Will Taylor in cell nineteen. We believe he just walked out of prison."

"You _believe_?" Sharon asked, her voice lowering to a small menace as she glared at the floor. "Yes, ma'am," I heard the man reply to Sharon's question. Sharon ran a hand over her face, loosely, letting it fall limp on her thigh after a second. "Alright, I need to talk to my team," Sharon mumbled. The man replied, "Okay, ma'am. We'll have him in custody again in no time."

"No you won't," Sharon whispered as she hung up and handed me my phone.

"You okay?" I asked lightly as I placed my phone on the comforter and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest and kissing her hair. "Yes, I'll be fine. I was just hoping this would be over. But I guess nothing is ever as easy as it seem," Sharon paused and took a deep breath, waiting an extra second before she pulled back gently. "Call Provenza, have him wake up the team and get them into the office."

She wasn't Sharon anymore, she was Captain Raydor. I nodded as I watched her walk back into her room and close the adjoining door.

And she was determined.

* * *

Please review!

Another crappy filer of a chapter, hoped you enjoyed the 500 words or so and I promise I will attempt to update again soon. Eighth grade is thee worst, too many classes in such a short day….


	17. Painted in the Sky

So sorry for the late update! Hope y'all are still with me… I have 12 classes this year, my third (and final) year of Latin, second year of chemistry, second year of physics, third year of bio, first (and hopefully only) year of Earth Science, I'm taking Algebra II/ Trig., geometry, ELA/ WL, history, art and its history (gee wiz, I like art, not a huge fan of its history), computer science (I gotta program in HTML, we need to make dating profiles for elements, it's turning to be a fun project, once I figure out expanding rows/ columns I'll be good. God bless W3Schools!) And health/ P.E.

I've got an eight hour school day, and with carpool (I don't take a bus because my school is outta town) I get home at 4:30.

That's just eighth grade… can't wait till I get into forensics next year!

ANYWAYS! Here's another update (finally).

* * *

**Sharon's POV**

I've learned that if you expect nothing, you won't get hurt. For once, just once, I expected something to be simple. Now, I fear another body will show up, and it might just be mine.

I turned on the shower and slipped out of my night clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror, it's a small routine I have, examining the person I've become and planning the future. I've always stood with a frown, I exploit my own weaknesses, my arms being to granny like, my cheekbones not high enough, but since I've met Andy, I stand with a smile. Happy at who I've become, loving my appearance because he does.

He gave me love.

He gave me hope.

He gave me room.

I knew our relationship would be weird and rough, I fear once I step back onto L.A. soil, we will never be the same. We can't erase the past- I wouldn't if I could, but I do wish I could change it. I wish I had met Andy instead of Jack. I wish my kids were his too- _our _kids. Although Jack is a good guy, he just wasn't for me. I wanted to fall in love, get married, and have children. That beautiful white picket fence dream most girls and women want.

I wanted to be married to Andy, we would still be married today _our _kids would be off on their own, but at least they would know they have _two _loving _and _supportive parents to back them up. There's a lot I would like to change, both personal and professionally, but without all these little mistakes, I wouldn't be here today- with Andy.

The mirror began to fog around the edges, gently eating away at the figure staring back at me. I stepped into the shower, letting the water cascade down my front, and trail lazily down my cut arms. I paid mind to the healing injuries and made sure the scorching water didn't land directly upon them.

There's something about water, the peaceful, molding object: harmful, yet saving. Something about the cleansing that the pure object can do. Something about the vulnerability and the trust it has.

After I was clean, I shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around my torso and one around my hair. I didn't bother to try and defog the mirror, somethings fix themselves. I walked into my room and threw on some clothes, once dresses I flopped gracelessly onto the mattress. And started thinking about what Andy and I could once back in L.A.

Its not like we could continue our relationship.

Can we?

* * *

Sorry again for the shortness and no dialogue, I didn't imagine this story would last this long! Gotta rethink that plot, hoped you enjoyed! And pretty please review, it's much appreciated!


End file.
